<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yamacutie ~TsukkiYama~ Smut by eliza_multifandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535633">Yamacutie ~TsukkiYama~ Smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom'>eliza_multifandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Floor Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:39:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>eW THIS IS SO OLD</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yamacutie ~TsukkiYama~ Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>eW THIS IS SO OLD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called out for his boyfriend as he sat on the floor stretching out his arms.</p><p>"Okay fine." Tsukishima placed Yamaguchi on his lap and they cuddled for a bit. The two gaywads stood like that for a few minutes. In the short amount of time all Tsukishima could think about was all the things he could do to his best friend to make him his. Tsukishima got lost in his sexual thoughts until he heard Yamaguchi's soft voice.</p><p>"Tsukki, are you," Yamaguchi shifted his position a bit, moving his body closer to Tsukishima recieving a breathy moan from him. "I knew it~" Yamaguchi laid on his stomach with his face between Tsukki's thighs. He slowly took off Tsukishima's pants and boxers. Yamaguchi then started to rub Tsukishima's thighs with a light touch.</p><p>"Yams I swear. Stop teasing." Tsukishima demanded.</p><p>"G-gomen Tsukki." Yamguchi proceeded to take his length into his mouth, moving his head slowly up and down, looking up at Tsukishima with innocent eyes, humming every now and then to send pleasing vibrations all over Tsukishima's body.</p><p>"F-faster, Tadashi." And Yamaguchi did just that. He started to bob his head at an incredible speed making as Tsukishima threw his head back. It was to a point where Tsukishima laid on the floor, dying from pleasure. He pulled the smaller one's hair with both hands. Tsukishima would thrust up every now and then making Yamaguchi gag, but that just turned him on even more. "Yamaguchi...wait," He finally released into his lover's mouth and Yamaguchi swallowed it all. Both of them took a bit of a break, regaining their breaths until Tsukishima spoke out. "My turn~" He quickly topped Yamaguchi and held his wrists over his head. "Wait! WAIT!" Without warning Tsukishima inserted himself inside of Yamaguchi, making him scream in pain and pleasure. "Don't worry, I'll wait for you." Soon after Yamaguchi gave him the yes nod to move.Tsukishima started out slow but hard. With every thrust Yamaguchi softly said his name, which made Tsukishima insane with pleasure.</p><p>"Tsukki...Tsukki...Tsukki..." Yamaguchi moaned with every movement his top made. Out of no where Tsukishima sped up making Yamaguchi scream and moan as loudly as he could.</p><p>"Ah f-fuck...Tadashi...you're so g-good~"</p><p>"AAAAHH~ TSUKKI TSUKKI TSUKKI ~ P-PLEEEEASE~" Yamaguchi wrapped his legs around Tsukishima and moved his hands frantically. Tsukishima let go of Yamaguchi's wrists, allowing him to dig his nails into Tsukishima's back scratching him.</p><p>"Damn, Yams, if you get to leave marks that means I get to~" Tsukishima sat up and put Yamaguchi on his lap and leaned in close to his neck.</p><p>"Tsukki~ stop~I'm ah~ about t-to..." Tsukishima bit and sucked his neck hard on a place he knew would be visible.</p><p>"I love you, Tadashi Yamaguchi~" Tsukishima and Yamaguchi released together as the small one let out a big sigh of pleasure and relief.</p><p>"I l-love you too...Kei."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>